A Family Reclaimed
by jameron4eva
Summary: "Running, that's all she knew at the moment, running from those people that were after her." This story is rated T, may change to M later, may just list a chapter as being M. Read, and give me you're thoughts.


**A Family Reclaimed**

**Authors Note:** This was just something different that I came up with, not sure if it's been done before, but well I'm doing it and if it's similar to someone else's story, it's purely coincidental. I just thought of this while reading volume 35 of the manga, and stewing about certain things for a while. I have a few ships in mind, but nothing planned as of yet. Also Screw Kabuto and only good thing Orochimaru did was healing Tsunade. This is going to be a short chapter, most of it being my "written" interpretation of Kisihimoto's chapter313 which in in Volume 35 and this is the ONLY case where I will do that, the rest diverts, and if response is high I'll continue the story.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Naruto, that belongs to Kishimoto, SHUEISHA Inc., Shonen Jump, and VIZ media. If I DID own Naruto, honestly only change I'd make is have Anko be more important in the story, since Kishi made her such an interesting character, then threw her away like trash. Yes she will have more involvement here.

Running, that's all she knew at the moment, running from those people that were after her. She turned left, then right, then left again hoping to get away from the two men, who if they were who she thought they were, were only after her to get what was inside her. She was breathing hard as she'd been running for a while, not exhausted but still slightly winded, she just hoped she wouldn't have to fight for too long, maybe her trap would work. Continuing on she looked behind her again hearing their footfalls still behind her, still following her, they just wouldn't stop.

Her senses reacted immediately to the weird weapon that shot out from her side, threatening to kill her, and if not for her tenant's sense's she probably would've met her fate right then. She landed in the open, in a man-made river of water in the tunnels she'd been running in, and saw the weapon a few feet in front of her, the weapon was similar in shape to a scythe or a hammer, maybe a mix of both, but instead of one big blade, it had three equal sized blade's with equal distance between them. Breathing hard she followed the rope that was attached to the weapon back into the tunnels, back into the shadows as her pursuer's approached.

"Well girl, you did pretty well…but…" the figure on the left said as two people, both males approached, the closer they got the more she could make out of their bodies. "Hmm…Then again my attack speed is the slowest and my aim worst among the Akatsuki…" she heard as they continued, their black cloaks with red clouds showing better, "…So I probably can't hit you anyway, but…" The girl cursed in her mind as she got confirmation of what she thought about the people chasing her. "Just as I suspected…you ARE from the Akatsuki." She said she said as the two arrived, the one on the right telling the one on the left that she was his, like she were some kind of meat.

A shadow moved silently around in the tunnel, using skill not seen for years, watching, waiting, like a true predator just waiting for a moment to strike. It watched the two cloaked men force the girl into the water of the tunnel, and knew it's time was coming, soon it could strike, and soon it could take what it wanted, it smelled blood, and blood it would have. It listened as the two men talked about the girl like she was nothing, even knowing what was in her like it didn't matter. "_She's the jinchuriki host of two tails"_ the one on the right said, looking at his partner, "_Be careful, Hidan, or you'll die."_ The one on the left scoffed at his friend, or enemy depending on view of their "relationship" in the Akatsuki. "Oh come on, Kakuzu." he said with a smirk, his gaze on his "friend", "I'd like nothing better than to be killed." The shadow coils its legs, ready to move and ready to finally make its appearance known.

The girl watched the two talk like she wasn't there, acting like she was nothing, though their stance said otherwise, but unknown to them, or she hoped anyway, she'd led them into a trap. The one named Kakuzu narrowed his eyes at her in a sneer, "Let's do it." But he was stopped by the other one, "Hold on" he said pulling out a necklace, "Before I do anything…I must confer with my kami." The girl said nothing as Kakuzu took his eyes off her, and turned them to Hidan, "You and your deity, always such a bother." Hidan turned his head in annoyance to Kakuzu, "It's bothersome to me too, but…The commandments are strict, so I have no choice." Deciding not to wait any longer the girl hid a smirk as she gathered her chakra to trigger the trap she'd set in preparation for just this kind of situation.

Coiled and ready the shadow felt the girls chakra gather as she dropped what he could only guess she thought was a wrench in their plan. "Heh…you think you chased _ME_ in here?" she said as the two started to turn their heads towards her, "actually, I LURED YOU HERE!" she said as her hand came together, and the trap she'd set was triggered, the exploding tag above them receiving her chakra pulse and reacting violently sending the two forward a little bit, cutting of their escape.

The two looked at each other as the girl spoke again, "Now that I know you are Akatsuki…I'm not letting you get away." They saw her eyes narrowed in anger, but their reaction wasn't from shock, more like they were bored with this whole thing. "Oh dear…we've been shut in Kakuzu." Hidan said looking at his "friend" who was smirking behind his mask. "No problem…in fact, it's better this way." The girl, angry and tired of their nonsense responded in anger, a hint of dark chakra leaking in her voice, "**UPON MY NAME, NI'I YUGITO OF KUMOGAKURE…I SWEAR I WILL KILL YOU!"** The shadow smirked hearing this, it's only thought 'Bingo' as it grabbed it's swords, both in a reverse grip, both hidden just like him.

Hidan raised his hand to point at the girl, slightly angered by her statement. "Well now…YOU swear to kill ME eh? Is that it?" he said, one brow showing his true feeling, like her was above this pest that just challenged him. "You know, when people say such things to me…I get irritated." Straightening his brow he stayed pointing at her, "And…when I get irritated, I lose my temper, and when I lose my temper…" Kakuzu grew bored with Hidan's monologue, almost like the guy was trying to impart a final life's lesson to the unfortunate girl in front of them. Speaking up Kakuzu voiced himself again, "Shut up, Hidan." Hidan internally scoffed at his partner, "Yes, yes. But you know, when I lose my temper, I start thinking, _Who cares about the mission it's time to attack."_ Kakuzu turned his eyes yet again to Hidan, "Enough, Hidan. The mission is absolute."

The shadow sent a tiny signal into his swords, the stored chakra activating in the swords and massively increasing their efficiency, and their power making them even more deadly. "But these assignments just don't fit with my belief system. Total slaughter is the motto of the church of Jashin." Hidan said, reminding his partner what he did, and also trying to scare the girl in front of him. "There's even an actual commandment that prohibits half-killing." Still smirking he continued with running his mouth, confident the girl would die. "So I really don't feel like doing a job…that requires me to break a commandment!" Focusing back on Yugito he still kept the smirk, "Despite how it might seem, I'm a pretty pious man! And since…It's so bothersome not to be able to kill you…perhaps we could resolve this through negotiation?"

Yugito didn't show her emotion, but she was thinking about that, not in consideration, but in anger, "Negotiation…?" and she narrowed her eyes to slits as Hidan kept on talking. "Oh come on. Just surrender why don't you?" Yugito couldn't believe what he'd just said, how dumb could this guy be? Anger coursing through her body she started to call on her tenant, the two-tails and was about to respond before a man dropped, unnoticed to all, right in front of her. "Hmm… what's this?" Hidan voiced at the new arrival, Yugito's shock registering to all as she noticed the symbol on the back of the man's suit.

"You know, normally a I'd let you do whatever you wanted, normally I wouldn't care." The man said, his gravelly voice sounding out from his unmoving body, his red hair a nice contrast to his all black outfit. Suddenly rising the man stood a good height, almost as tall as Jiraya of the sannin, his all black suit fitting snuggly enough around his body to show he had a well-muscled body, and well-built body, one made and tooled for fighting. Smirking, the man raised his head to look at the two Akatsuki members, his eyes still closed. "Get out of our way and we MIGHT let you live." Kakuzu said, this guy making him unnerved for some reason, hand on his weapon. The man slowly moved his swords in front of his body doing three things at the same time, assuring Yugito that he was an ally, for the moment, antagonizing the two Akatsuki members, and it also readied his attack and defense. "And what…" the man said, eyes still closed, "make you think you can beat a tool of war." With this the man opened his eyes, to show a red eye and a blue eye, both pupil-less allowing the two colors to storm around like two miniature hurricanes.

Yugito watched wide-eyed and open mouthed as the man talked, and all she could focus on was the symbol on the man's suit, a symbol that according to her "teachers" in Kumo meant a very, very strong enemy, a natural powerhouse, and one that had the power to become a one man army should the need arise. She then widened her eyes further as she watched a head protector FLOAT out from the guy's back pocket, and she recognized the symbol there. "DEATH CLAN" she whispered as the protector floated, turning away from her, and to the two men of the Akatsuki.

"Correct Yugito-chan," the man replied, not taking his eyes off Hidan and Kakuzu, "I am of the Death clan, a subset of the Uzumaki clan, and current Kage of Uzushiogakure." Smirking he let the wind surround him and stared at the two Akatsuki members as he felt the power of nature itself flow into his body and kept his swords facing behind him. He watched as Hidan changed into looking like what a child would when wearing a skeleton costume on scare-all night when they would go house to house for some candy, and noticed Kakuzu ready his weapon. He opened his mouth for one last word, "Eliminate" before he and the two Akatsuki members jumped at each other, the man introducing them to the Uzumaki clan style of sword fighting. Yugito and her tenant barely had time to sense, let alone stop the sudden chakra presence right behind them, before a suppressing seal was placed on her, and she was knocked out, and dropped right into the hand of the man she'd seen fighting the two. "Farewell." He said, watching the two Akatsuki members struggling to even get a move in on his shadow clone, before he melted back into the shadows, and was gone, long gone, by the time his clone popped out of existence, Kakauzu and Hidan, or what was left of them scattered about the tunnel, and a note.

**Ending Author's Note:** Well, hopefully you enjoyed that little taste, let me know what you think by writing in the box down below.


End file.
